Charlie Bone, meet Yu Yu Hakusho!
by Dreizen
Summary: Charlie BoneYYH crossover. Psychics Sniper, Gamemaster, Sea Man, Asato, Yana and Kaitou go to Bloor’s Academy. Inspired by “ITSOPAW” by LL A.K. Pretty Please read?
1. Prouloge, however its spelled

A/N: Howdy-do! I wanted to be the first one to write a Charlie Bone/YYH crossover. Well, I think I'm one of the first… I wonder… Oh well! It's partly inspired by Long Live Asato Kido's "In the Shadows of Psychics and Wizards" (which is awesome, you should read it) and from re-reading Midnight for Charlie Bone. This prologue thingy is taken straight from the book, except for the last part, so I don't own it. I hope you enjoy! And if you don't, well TOO BAD, I'm writing it anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH or Charlie Bone. I wish I owned Kaname Hagiri… I own a homemade plushie of him tho!! -huggles plushie-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, long ago a king arrived from the North. They called him the Red King because he wore a scarlet cloak and his shield was emblazoned with a burning sun. It was said that he came out of Africa. This king was also a marvelous magician and each of his ten children inherited a small part of his power. But when the king's wife died, five of his children turned to wickedness and the other five, seeking escape the corruption that surrounded their evil siblings, left their father's castle forever.

Brokenhearted, the Red King vanished into the forests that covered the Kingdoms of the North. He did not go alone, however, for he was followed by three faithful cats—leopards, to be precise. We must never forget the cats!

The manifold and fabulous powers of the Red King were passed down through his descendants, often turning up quite unexpectedly in someone who had no idea where they came from. This is what happened to Charlie Bone and to some of the children he met behind the grim, gray walls of Bloor's Academy.

This is what happened to six new students soon to arrive there; Kaname Hagiri, Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, Kiyoshi Mitari, Amanuma, and Yuu Kaitou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wheeeeeeeee! That was fun, all I had to do was copy from the book! No thinking at all! . This one's a bit short… I'll try and make the next really long, but knowing me I probly won't even come close. BTW, Hikari-chan (you know who you are), if you're reading this, YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW NOW or else I won't be getting you a good Christmas present. Don't forget, I know where you live. -bright smile- Review, please!!!


	2. Bloor's Academy

A/N: Howdy-do! I wanted to be the first one to write a Charlie Bone/YYH crossover. Well, I think I'm one of the first… I wonder… Oh well! It's partly inspired by Long Live Asato Kido's "In the Shadows of Psychics and Wizards" (which is awesome, you should read it) and from re-reading Midnight for Charlie Bone. This prologue thingy is taken straight from the book, except for the last part, so I don't own it. I hope you enjoy! And if you don't, well TOO BAD, I'm writing it anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH or Charlie Bone. I wish I owned Kaname Hagiri though… I own a homemade plushie of him tho!! huggles plushie

Long, long ago a king arrived from the North. They called him the Red King because he wore a scarlet cloak and his shield was emblazoned with a burning sun. It was said that he came out of Africa. This king was also a marvelous magician and each of his ten children inherited a small part of his power. But when the king's wife died, five of his children turned to wickedness and the other five, seeking escape the corruption that surrounded their evil siblings, left their father's castle forever.

Brokenhearted, the Red King vanished into the forests that covered the Kingdoms of the North. He did not go alone, however, for he was followed by three faithful cats—leopards, to be precise. We must never forget the cats!

The manifold and fabulous powers of the Red King were passed down through his descendants, often turning up quite unexpectedly in someone who had no idea where they came from. This is what happened to Charlie Bone and to some of the children he met behind the grim, gray walls of Bloor's Academy.

This is what happened to six new students soon to arrive there; Kaname Hagiri, Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, Kiyoshi Mitari, Amanuma, and Yuu Kaitou.

A/N: Wheeeeeeeee! That was fun, all I had to do was copy from the book! No thinking at all! . This one's a bit short… I'll try and make the next really long, but knowing me I probly won't even come close. BTW, Hikari-chan (you know who you are), if you're reading this, YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW NOW or else I won't be getting you a good Christmas present. Don't forget, I know where you live. bright smile Review, please!!!

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!! I couldn't update because my language arts teacher, math teacher, band teacher AND my history teacher all decided to assign a 300 point project, a concert and two tests in ONE WEEK. . So I spent all week alternating between studying, practicing my clarinet (which I lovingly named "The-damned-instrument-that-sucks-up-all-my-free-time-I-could-spend-reading-and-writing-fanfiction-or-watching-anime-and-will-one-day-whack-me-on-the-head-and-kill-me". Great name, huh?) and working on Mr. -----'s project… . Okay, you either skipped this long, rambly thing or are reading it and hoping I finish up soon, so here are the responses to the only reviews I got:

Spatial Monkey: Thanks! Garfield's a great comic, I love that cat! Thanks again for the review and comments. (worship, worship)

hatori obsesser: Sniper's my absolute favorite character too. I am infatuated with him. (Didn't want to use 'obsessed' since it's in your name, so I found a thesaurus. O) Jin's kewl too, and my friend Lara is 'infatuated' with Game Master.

DISCLAIMER: … meow meow meow Charlie Bone, mew YuYu Hakusho. Meow mew meow hiss mew mew, meow mew Kaname, Seishirou, mew Touya. (Translation: … I don't own Charlie Bone or YuYu Hakusho. So don't send assassins after me, unless it's Kaname, Seishirou or Touya.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itsuki." A tall, lanky man with slicked back hair stated quietly. The said green-haired demon opened his inexpressive gold eyes and looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Sensui?"

"It seems like we won't be needing that territory-cutting psychic of yours after all. I've found a… weapon… that will prove to be of more use to us. Sniper, Game Master and Sea Man were sent to fetch it for us. You can rest for a while; it will take at the least a few months for them to obtain it surreptitiously."

"Ah. May I ask what this weapon is called?"

Sensui developed a small, slow smirk. His head tilted downwards ever so slightly, shadowing his eyes.

"'Tolly Twelve Bells.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that we have to go to SCHOOL," Amanuma grumbled. "I hate school." He was decked out with an emerald green cape, a white shirt, black pants and a green tie.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Game Master…" Mitari (who was wearing the same outfit as Amanuma, except his color was blue) said, but you could effortlessly read the doubt in his voice.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the only one in Art."

Mitari turned to their third party member. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be wearing your cape, Sniper?"

"Don't feel like it." Unlike the other two, he was wearing his normal attire, save for the blue tie that was draped unceremoniously around his neck.

"HEY, YOU THREE! WAIT UP!!" All three turned around as a reaction to the call.

Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, and Yuu Kaitou ambled nonchalantly up to them. Asato and Yana wore royal purple capes and ties while Kaitou wore the same color green as Amanuma. Game Master took note of this with a roll of his lilac eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing your cape?" Asato asked the scowling Sniper, aka Kaname Hagiri, as soon as he reached them.

"Yes."

"Well, then why aren't you?" Sniper remained silent, glaring at him. Asato blinked a few times, then rolled his eyes. "Duh, I knew the answer to that one. Mr. big-shot rebel doesn't like following rules. OW!!" The last word was shouted when Sniper bonked him on the head. (A/N: Inn't 'bonked' a KEWL word?)

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Mitari asked Kaitou, ignoring the two feuding street punks and the eleven-year-old cheering them on.

Kaitou opened his mouth to reply, but Yana beat him to it. "Here to supervise!" he yelled cheerfully, pumping one fist in the air.

"And you knew we'd be here because…?"

"Hiei." Mitari shot him a blank look. "Y'know, the short Goth with the red eyes." Still somewhat blank. Yana sighed, as did Kaitou. "Hey, Kaitou, hide me for a sec, would you?" Kaitou moved so that he was covering Yana… well, kinda. "Thanks. The guy who looks like this," Yana added to Sea Man, and shrunk down a few feet.

A look of understanding crossed Mitari's face. "Ah. But what does he have to do with anything?"

"He's a kind of mind-reader," Kaitou said as Yana went back to his normal appearance—and height.

"Oh…"

"And Genkai told us we have to make sure you don't do anything bad. You aren't doing anything bad, are you?" Yana added.

"Uh… no?"

"Okay then. C'mon, Kaitou, let's go—"

"Do you seriously think they'd tell us if they were doing something 'bad'?" Kaitou interrupted. The six of them were walking toward the looming Bloor's Academy now, which they could still see from two blocks away. (A/N: I have no idea how far this is in real life, it just sounds good on paper. ;)

Yana thought for a minute, and then nodded his head vigorously. "Figures," Kaitou muttered.

"So, you're in Drama, Asato?" Mitari asked in an attempt to change the subject and break up the fight at the same time. That would be a record-breaking achievement, for sure.

"Yeah," Asato said, momentarily distracted. Miraculously, Sniper didn't take advantage of that and throw a few punches in. Mitari allowed himself a breath of relief, and turned back to Asato.

"Can you act?"

"Pretty much. I got a lot of practice back at my old school; I got in trouble all the time and lied my way out of it most of the time. I figured lying is the same as acting, so I put myself in Drama."

They were getting closer now. The nearer they got to that dreary looking school, the quieter they became, until they were all silent, absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, they reached the humongous arched entryway. Asato, Yana, and Mitari gawked up at the towers, mouths open. "Geez," Yana said. "It looks even bigger up close."

"Really? Never would've guessed," Sniper said airily. He was trying hard not to gaze at his surroundings as well. He'd been told it was pretty much a castle, but he had never seen one up close before. The closest thing he had ever seen to this was that House of Three Dimensions the morons spent all their time in, back in Mushiyori.

They continued in, feeling lost, until—

"OY! YOU THERE! COME HERE!!!" A voice called from across the courtyard. Naturally, all six turned, as did everyone else in the square that heard the call. "NOT YOU, THE ONE WITH NO CAPE ON!!!" All eyes now turned to (who else?) Kaname Hagiri.

A red-haired, yellow-eyed monstrosity stalked over to him. "You," he said, pointing a finger at Sniper, "You are to wear your cape when you enter this school. Haven't you read the rules?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, then why aren't you wearing one? Can't you _afford_ one?" The boy (who you might have guessed is Asa Pike) sneered malevolently.

"I just—"

"Didn't feel like it," the other five finished for him. Sniper gave them all a scorching glare, and then turned coolly to Asa, who was shaking with anger.

"Follow me," he managed to spit out, and stiffly led the way to head boy's office. Dimly, as they both left, they could hear Asato saying, "It's only been about five minutes since we got here, and he's already landed himself in trouble. That has got to be a record."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No cape," Asa announced as he opened the head boy's door with a slam. The chair behind a large desk swung around. Kaname's quick eyes flitted around the room, finally landing on the plaque towards the front of the desk that said 'MANFRED BLOOR--HEAD BOY'on it. Then, he moved his eyes calmly to the head boy's face.

"No cape, huh?" A sadistic grin crossed Manfred's face. "What's your name?"

"…Kaname Hagiri."

"You're one of the endowed transfers, am I correct." It was a statement, not a question.

"Possibly." Asa shot him a glare.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, then, Hagiri, you'll be getting off with a warning this time—" Here, Asa's jaw fell open. Manfred glanced at him, then turned back to Sniper. "—but I won't be so lenient next time you break the rules. You can go now. Go down the hall, make a left turn, and then look for the door with two crossed trumpets; that's your homeroom. And put your cape on." Kaname sauntered out the door, but not before shooting Asa a mocking look. Asa was now red with fury. As he made his way through the hallways, he heard a high-pitched voice scream, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM OFF FOR?!"

He allowed himself a snicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hallo! Now, wasn't that fun? I now this is pretty short, but bear with me please. This is hard… and SHELLY (aka Hikari—as I said before, you know who you are), YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW THIS ONE OR ELSE. I GAVE YOU POCKY FOR CHRISTMAS!!!! NOW YOU REVIEW, YOUNG LADY, OR I'LL…I'LL… BE MAD YOU!!!! And that goes to everyone else, too! REEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!


End file.
